a love finally
by thephantomismyfave
Summary: rose is a girl who just cant seem to get a guy find out what happenns ... and if she ever finds a guy...


New Love for me

Ok this is a sappy love story… I have to admit I am a hopeless romantic and I am a girl…. But let me get to the beginning to tell you all that happened…

I am a normal girl with normal friends who enjoys eating lunch and going to school but when it comes to boys I am anything but normal I try everything to catch a guys eye. I remember one time it was in 8th grade and I was trying to get to slow dance with this one guy well lets just say I didn't get that slow dance. But I did get pushed into him and turned bright red, which I then proceeded to chase my friends around till the dance ended.

Well in 9th grade I had been trying unsuccessfully to catch a guys eye. Don't get me wrong I was trying brushing up against the cute ones in the hall, hiding behind doors and slowly walking with them making it looked like I was just going the same way that they were. But there is always a catch every guy practically in my school was taken even the not so cute ones. I am so not one to be picky but every time I was asked what my dream guy would be I would literally put down.

*Nice smile

*Cute looks

*Well built

*Romantic

*Willing to cry

*Willing to laugh

*Not to tough

*Softy at times

And that's just for the dream guys don't get me started on the I want in my life guys.

I had tried everything I could think of and all my friends would say "go up to him and ask him anything just strike a conversation' and I would say back "no, its not that easy what do I say how do I talk" literally I would say how do I talk? As if I didn't know how to talk see how hopeless I was. Yet when it came to giving my dad advice I was the best for the job go figure… Well…. Not always the best but you know what I mean.

Soon I started getting the nerve to speak to guys and one time I had spoke to the guy who I was going to date and now be dating for 6th moths and at the time I didn't even know it. My friend and I were in the lunch line getting ready to grab our food. When this young man came up to Zaria my friend and asked her 'hey Zaria do you have that book of m..m.." at first I thought he was nervous talking around girls so I said "com on get it out". He glared at me and continued and when Zaria answered him he left. Zaria looked at me and said "wow your rude'.

I looked at Zaria as I grabbed my tray and said "why am I rude" it was then before Zaria even answered the question I knew he had a problem with his speech and I felt so bad that whole day. A few weeks after my friends had continued getting me more and more guys to talk to and Alex as I finally knew him as was coming around our table more often than not.. but that would probably be the reason because he was dating one of my friends at the time. I got to know him as a friend because that's what I though of him as and nothing more …at that time… what had started getting me was how nice he was. And by nice I mean getting me my fave C.d phantom of the opera for no reason but just because he wanted to I started really liking him.

Finally my friend who had not even gone to my school ever helped me get this guy named James he told her in secrete that he liked me and has liked me. Well I bet you can guess… Yes he became my Boy friend for 3 weeks ill get to the reason of that in a second.

After I started dating James things were going ok and fine until after the third week. The valentine dance was coming up and it was going to be me and James I was happy but not really excited. I still had that feeling of not right but I brushed it off. The reason it felt not right was because of these reasons

James would not kiss me

James gave excuses on why he wouldn't kiss me

James only hugged me and he didn't like being alone with me at times

He was very UN gentleman like

Never walked me to classes

Never held my hand

Never kissed me goodbye or really sat with me at lunch

And he was always still like a friend he didn't treat me really special

I could go on …..but you don't have all day do you?. I didn't think so….

Well the one day I was sitting with my friend jess txting James he had told me that he was going to spend the night with one of his friends who was a girl… RED FLAG and I should have seen it but I brushed it off like it was nothing. Then I got a txt the next day after we had got back from the mall that James had kissed her accidentally and I quote 'they were cooking breakfast and he fell on top of her and kissed her" . and you know that little idiot wanted to do it again he said "think of your Gerard" (Gerard I love so much and he's an actor)

"now think about how much you want to kiss him and you'll know what im going to do".

I played it off lying through my teeth that I was ok with it and the fool thought I was… The next day in my drama class I was txting him and I told him that I was done, finished how dare he do this to me…Unfortunately he was sick that day so I could only txt him… Yes I know txt breakup is so wrong I hate them so why should I be able to do them but I had no choice I wasn't going to wait and I was to upset to speak to him. But in a way I should have known….. So I ended that relationship and became single, no date for the dance so you could guess I wasn't going to go… Nope you're wrong….. Heres why…..

At lunch I had finished eating and I sat with my head against the table. Alex was concerned so he came over to me and asked "what is wrong" I lifted my head and said "james "cheated" on me (ok he didn't have you know what with the girl and he didn't have it with me so the proper term cheating is not used right but…..oh…..wellllllllllllllllllll). Alex was furious as he asked me "when, why, how, who,,,,,that little im going to kill him yep he's dead' I laughed at his threats and watched as Alex took out something out of his backpack he said to me "I have something for you" he opened up his journal and on it.. it said …. I love you, you are my angel of music I have loved you longer than you know it will you be my gf.

The angel of music was from phantom of the opera come to find out He loves phantom of the opera. Well I stopped and took a breath thinking' I could be pushing it to far? Should I wait? Then I said "will you be true" he smiled and said "of course"(hasn't broken that promise yet BTW) I took a breath, looked away to the other tables and said the one word I never thought I would say "yes". He was ecstatic so happy that his stutter came back more and he couldn't speak words clearly. I was glad that he was happy but my thought was how long will it last?

The dance was only a two days away and the Friday before it Alex handed me a note. It was my first note that I had ever gotten before. I beamed and rushed to my class to open the note. Alex had not tried to kiss me yet and I was wondering what was taking him so long (come to find out it WAS WORTH THE WAIT OHHHH BOY WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT). The note said

Dear, rose(my names rose by the way if I didn't mention that before….no…..sorry :/)

Im so happy you don't know how happy I am,

I can't wait to dance with you at the dance and if you bring the phantom of the opera mask I will wear it to the dance for you and you alone….

Sincere

Your phantom xander (his nickname is xander I still call him Alex )

Ill bet you can guess how I felt after reading this letter if not here is a hint ! and a million more smiles after that . Well after that day ended I had programmed his number into my phone. And I was nervous and ready for the dance….. My best friend helped me get ready for the dance the next day you see the dance was on Saturday. When she got to my house she grabbed my pink long dress and black heels. And a necklace. I kept telling her" I want my kiss, I hope I get my kiss". She laughed and said "you will trust me" (yes…. Yes…. She was write).

We got to the dance and Alex was waiting for me when I got out of the car I walked over to him and he put his arm around me and said 'hey beautiful". Sydney my best friend (yes she was the one who helped with my outfit so now you know) gave me a thumbs up and we walked to the dance line. It was so cold outside that I was shivering but that all changed when Alex put his arms around me and held me tight. We got up to the ticket stand and Alex paid for me I felt so special.

Later on we were finished taking pictures and we finally had a chance to get our slow song the song that we were dancing to was Wanted –by hunter Haynes. I held on to him and danced Sydney was somewhere else along with our others friends it was just him and I . We danced around until he looked at me and I looked at him then he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I was mesmerized there was no one there except him and I at that time. He pushed against my lips for the longest time and I was out of it my heart was flying too much. When he moved away he smiled and then returned to dancing with me.

(yes…. Of course I told EVERYONE!) when Sydney and I got back and I told her everything…. After that day he would Carrie my tray for lunch, he would take my binder and Carrie it, I soon started holding his hand, and after walking me to all my classes he would hug me and kiss me, let me tell you something this boy is an amazing kisser and not French kissing just normal average everyday kissing lips against lips and boy are his lips amazing. It has and still has been a wonderful relationship..

To this day I still see him and visit him his parents love me now and last week was his bday heres what happened at that.

I couldn't go see him on his really bday because it was a family thing. I respected that so three days after he calls me and says "hey rose my dad and I are at the gym we can come get you in 10 minutes" I squeal in my head and say "yes" out loud. Alex hangs up and calls my dad getting the ok with him. Soon Alex is at my door and im holding out his presents and cake that was for him. We get to his house and he leads me inside where his dog max is waiting.

Alex keeps him down and I say hi to his mom and brother and sister, Alex leads me to his room and shows me everything including his new DVD phantom of the opera. I smile as he puts away his black butler books that I bought for him. He looks at me and says "you didn't have to get me that at all you know " and I say 'as iv said before it is so not that I have to its that I want to' . He smiles and Hugs me I slowly bring my head up to him and I kiss him long kisses. Soon he pulls away and says" iv also got games' .

After kicking his but at games he grabs the movie phantom of the opera. And we sit down on the couch and watch the movie. Ever song that we like we sing and whisper to. After the movie is done we go back to his room. I sit on his bed and we talk a bit more soon Alex sits on the bed and hugs me more. Slowly again he brings his lips to mine this time though for a long time and we he pulls away for a moment and goes back to kissing me. I grab on to his arm and tense up at his lips and I tense my hand up soon as I do that he tenses up. He continues kissing me till I pull away and lay my head on his.

He whispers "I love you" softly and I can feel his breath short and small cant blame him because that's how my breath is. And I can feel his heart beating a thousand beats per minute. I hold him till his mother says 'time to go" Alex says "alright". I smile as I get up and try to return my breathing back to normal..

That was a long time ago now and yes iv still been with him and he's given me many things chocolates, stuffed animals, kisses, hugs,

Love and his support and caring, kindness. YES you could say I found my prince and I don't think I ever want to leave him ever.

Well there is my sappy love story I hope you liked it


End file.
